A Truth To Be Told
by ScarlettJames95
Summary: When Lady Susanna Fraser finds herself consumed by a torrid affair with Sir Eric McDonald, her own sisters husband, the black and white rules of her reality will be forever changed. Join Susanna as she learns what is truly right and wrong, and that everyone has a truth to be told. Told through a series of flashbacks and present tense set in 1890's Scotland. Eric/Sookie HEA in mind.


**Hey guys! So...I've been throwing around this idea for quite some time now. In addition to my Twilight obsession, there is also a soft spot in my heart of SVM (Specifically Eric Northman). This story will take place in my homeland of Scotland (Yay for hunky Eric in a kilt!) and will be all human with the usual suspects! Enjoy!**

Scotland (1890)

As I stood at my sisters side, dressed in my Fraser tartan, I wept. I wept for the life that I was not to have. For the man holding my sisters' hands that would never be my own. Silent tears were running down his face as well, but I am sure my sister Amelia would interpret them as tears of joy. It would make her feel even more fortunate for snagging Sir Eric McDonald, rightful Laird of Brocha at the cusp of his greatness. _Shrew._ I thought hatefully. She knew she was causing me despair, not that she ever cared before. As the knot ceremony concluded, Eric met my eyes over Amelia's head. His bright blue orbs bore into my darker ones. And even as my heart was splitting into a million tiny fragments, I loved him still. Even if they're betrayal was the cause. He looked at me, his eyes full of sorrow as he leaned in to place a kiss upon my sister. The priest proclaimed them husband and wife, and as I watched they're backs disappear out of the church and into the misty gray morning. I thought back to how we got here and where it all went awry.

I can't tell you the exact moment my heart decided not to live without Eric McDonald, but he had been a presence in my life since the time of my birth. He and his twin sister Pamela had come to live as my fathers' ward's after their father had been imprisoned for not paying taxes to the English crown. My father, Corbett Fraser, was no friend of Eric's father, but could not stand the concept of a mighty Laird being imprisoned by a foreign authority. So, he offered his assistance to the McDonald's as a way of showing "That bloodly Queen Victoria that we Lords Of Scotland shall stick with our own!". When Eric and Pam (as she is affectionately called ) came to live at our ancestral home of Beaumont Castle, my mother Michelle was already with child.

This would probably be the time to disclose that there is no love between my mother and I. My father's decision to take an English second wife (When his first marriage had been fruitful) was not well received by our tenants. This put strain on they're already distant and dis cordial relationship, as my father only agreed to marry my mother for the benefit her English title of Countess of Lambeth. To gain back the affections of my father, she desperately wished to give birth to a son who would inherit her title and his. But I, Lady Susanna Fraser of Beaumont, Viscountess of Lambeth was born in lue of the boy she so desperately wanted. She has hated me ever since.

One person who didn't hate me was Eric. He was actually the first to hold me. He was but a boy of eleven at the time but according to the maids who lived at Beaumont always aforesaid he was besotted with me from the moment he met me. Sometimes spending hours beside my cradle singing and reading his lessons to me. His tutor would often times be forced to physically remove him from my side. He abhorred being away from _his_ "Sweet Susanna" as he dubbed me.

While Eric was my constant protector my mother made fast to my older sister Amelia, who was only a year younger than Eric. Even though the two shared no common blood, Amelia was truly my mother's daughter. She was inconsiderate and shallow like the Countess. But alas, she was my sibling and I loved her all the same.

My father was a different story. Corbett Fraser, Laird of Beaumont, Count of Lambeth was a kind and warm man despite his enormous stature. He was a proud man, who fiercely believed in Scottish independence and taking care of his people. Clan Fraser had ruled from Beaumont for hundreds of years, and he was determined that no English monarch or government would take that right from his family. Marrying my mother to gain English lands had been a risky move. But one that made my father rich, despite my mother's unpopularity with the people.

My father's most endearing quality by far however, was his love for his children. However, there was no doubt that he was fondest of me. Amelia, with her chocolate tresses and green eyes, had always been too feminine to truly bond with our father. Even though I was always considered to be the fairer of us girls, and despite my own femininity, I shared more a likeness with my father than anyone in the heavens or on Earth. We were both truly addicted to the written word. We would sit together for hours to discuss politics and philosophy. He tutored me in my studies of the great clans of the Highlands while reflecting on his own experiences. I soaked up his wisdom with gusto. He would often say "We all have greatness with in us Susanna. Some of that greatness is born into existence, and some is forged through the trials of this life. But the true measure of one's greatness is to see it in the characters of others.". That is a quote I have remembered for many years.

The rest of the guests filed ceremoniously out of the church, and Pam grasped my arm in a silent gesture of comfort. She was my only other true and loyal ally. Walking back to the castle, felt akin to walking to the gallows. I would put on a smiling face for the benefit of my beloved Eric. That would be an accurate demonstration of loyalty for the lifelong companionship and affection he provided for me. I would show fortitude and not weakness. Even if my it felt like a sickle to my heart.

 **Well! What do we think? Should I continue this? This plot bunny just won't quit. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
